Taking on the World
by Robinfangfan
Summary: A twist on the walking dead, told from Daryl's point of view. Old faces but plenty of new. (Doesn't follow the series events but still has many of the old characters)


**Hiya! So this is just a twist on the Walking dead. It's from Daryl's point of view. Familiar faces will pop up of course and some new ones too. :) it will also not follow the series or comics really.(except for Rick's shooting) Hope you like it and thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.**

Screams of blood curdling terror travel across the town. Those stuck in this hell hole seek for a way out. This small town I grew up in was no longer safe for its residents. It never felt like what a home should but that was just my opinion . My family wasn't all too caring either but who needs them? They only slow a person down.

"Walkers here, walkers there... Walkers, walkers, everywhere." I mumble with dry humor. Perhaps it was meant to be heard by me only but that didn't stop Merle.

"Ain't no time for chanting you little sissy. Drive the damn car! I don't feel like be an anyone's meal." Merle said drumming his fingers impatiently against the arm rest of the passenger's side.

"Don't know who want to eat you anyway. You smell like a jack ass and look like one too. " I respond with a smirk.

"You trying to be a smart ass?" Merle said giving my shoulder a punch. "Just drive."

Rolling my eyes, I start the car, catching the attention of those both dead and alive. We had been undetected until now. The truck I drove was hidden by a large and abandoned junk yard but the noise this rust bucket made was too loud to go unnoticed.

Unlike most who lived in this town, I had discovered my own way out. Sure it wasn't the safest or cleanest but I didn't have the time or money to be picky.

I pulled out onto the dirt road, causing gravel to fly and the tires to screech. Low moans and cries for help to ring out across the paved street behind us. I caught a glimpse of a young boy beginning cornered by some walkers; I looked away before anything more happened. Pangs of guilt, small but still there, formed within me. The world most knew was starting to crumble, leaving many alone and without hope. Welcome to my world.

Two hours passed by as we drove through the country side. Nothing but fields, cows and the dead. No ranch or house for miles. It was kind of peaceful ; minus the walkers that eyed us as we drove by.

"You think dad survived this crap?" Merle questioned. For the past two hours we had been talking casually about the past, something we both had in common ; he was changing the subject.

"I don't give a rats ass if he is or isn't."

First a raspy chuckle came from Merle before anything else. "You and me both little brother."

"Any ideas on where we go from here?

"Hell no."

"Of course not." I said with an exhale. We would need to find shelter, food , and water. There was a town not far from here that might not be too crowded with the undead. Weapons weren't an issue for us. Blades and my crossbow were packed in this truck. It all came from the hunting Merle and I had participated in. From that practice I had a pretty good aim and he was always will to wield a blade.

So here I was, driving a car to who knows where with my brother. Surviving an apocalypse hadn't been planned by us. Before long the town came into view, and not wanting to gain the attention of walkers I stopped the car. Merle looked over at me with narrowed eyes.

"So what exactly are you planing on doin?" He questioned.

"Figure we head into town and grab some supplies. You have any better idea?"

"Don't get cocky little brother." Merle smirked at me but I knew his joking was more of a threat."Let's go."

And on that note, I opened the car door and slipped out. I was careful to close the door quietly before grabbing my crossbow from the back, arrows included. As I walked around the front of the car to meet up with Merle, I noticed he had out one of his favorite blades. It was slender and light weight,making it easy to wield for longer periods of time. It was still sharp and glistened in the light of the full moon. It was easy to see why he took pride in the weapon.

We walked besides each other in silence as we headed for the town. It wasn't long before we reached the town. I looked out into the open street. Cars were abandoned, buildings were boarded up while others were wide open, bodies laid scattered but unmoving. It was going to take me a while to get used to the sudden absence of life. Soon I realized I had spent too much time observing the streets and not taking action of getting what we need and in that time Merle had apparently wandered off. Shaking my head, I got started by heading to the nearest store, which was a pharmacy.

I barely got two steps inside when I heard a someone let out a mix of a gasp and shout. I turned quickly, figuring my brother must have ran into some trouble.

"Merle!" I shouted, hoping for a response as I scanned the streets.

"Over here little brother!"

As soon as I heard him, I took off in his direction. He didn't sound hurt or in any trouble. I skidded to a stop when I reached Merle. My gaze wandered to the poor soul trapped underneath his boot.

"Looks like we got ourselves one of 'em little rice eaters." he sneered looking down.


End file.
